


More Than Meets The Eye, That's For Sure

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Gift Fic, He is a little sick but not too much, Humor, I dont know how mystery games work, I mean it's not mentioned in the fic itself but....he is, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Murder Mystery Game, Sick Character, Someone died but in the file and stuff, This makes no sense I am sorry, This was hard to write ah, Trans Saihara Shuichi, first fic for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Shuichi knew that Kokichi was smart until he shows him a little detective game. This kid is a genius.





	More Than Meets The Eye, That's For Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NullaTruci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullaTruci/gifts).



> Hewwo? Did I make another DR fic?  
> At this rate, none of my DR fics will have the killing game but listens I want them alive and happy
> 
> This is a gift fic for my pallos: Danny, Grimsley, and Spark!! I love you guys so much and I hope it's okay for you three!! I know how much you guys like Saiouma and frankly I am enjoying it more because of you nerds. I added some things connected to you three ;3
> 
> ANYWAY,
> 
> Saiouma!! I know this ain't the best and this might've been written before (There over 1k fics so I wouldn't be surprised) but I wanted Kokichi's genius to shine a bit. This kid is smart, REALLY SMART, so let's talk about it with the mix of Shuichi's Talent!! Also, this boy can't get a break, wow
> 
> Let him sleep for three (3) days

Shuichi was sleeping.

After being sick with a fever for the past few days, he’s been in his bed for most of the time. He will get up to use the bathroom and eating, that’s it. He would do more but the other students will take him back to his room.

 

_ “B-But Kaito!” _

_ “No! MakiRoll and I don’t want you to get sick again! You’re still weak! Once you gain your strength we can get back to training!” _

 

Then he would lay there, getting somewhat restless with nothing to do. Kirumi would come by to check on him and give him some novels to read. As much as he loves reading, sometimes he needs a break from it.

 

Himiko would stop by, surprisingly enough. She would give him orange juice and explain how she put a spell on it.

Whether she did or not, it did help a bit.

 

Kaede appeared a couple of times to keep him company. Kiibo visited often and asked if he needed anything each time. It works well, he’s unable to get sick.

 

It’s nice to have them come by honestly. He’s not one for conversation, but the overall company is pleasant.

 

All except for one.

It wasn’t so pleasant.

 

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty~”

“A-AH!” He bolted up from his bed, almost pushing the visitor off in the process. Above him was no other than Kokichi Ouma, purple eyes bright with mischief and affection.

 

“How ya feeling?”

“I-I’m Fine! But you nearly made me fall off my bed!”

“Sowwy” he gave him a small pout, but it was just a facade.

“I missed you”

But that was true.

 

With Shuichi stuck in his room, of course, he would be dying for his attention. Not many people can keep up with his usual excitement, maybe an hour if they’re lucky. With one person on time out, he would be as bored as ever.

 

“Why don’t you ask Rantaro to play hide n seek with you?”

“We just did! But now he has to go help Maki and Kirumi make lunch! They wouldn’t let me join in! Well, mainly Maki, Rantaro would’ve let me!”

“Alright, then what about Kiibo?”

“He’s with that pig, I don’t even want to know what they’re doing, ew!”

“Then what about—“

 

“Nothing!” Kokichi quickly cut him off and pressed his hands down on the bed. However, he ended up placing them somewhere rather sensitive.

“K-KOKICHI!!”

 

“Oopsie Daisy” he had his hands raised as if he was admitting defeat. “Did that hurt?”

“Never slam your hand anywhere between someone legs, no matter who it is” he grumbled while shifting his position from the bed.

 

“I’m not here for a lecture, I’m here to do something!”

“We can’t go out. I may have broken my fever but I need to rest more”

 

“I knoooooow! How about we come up with something? Let’s see...I Spy with my little eye...something dusty looking and old”

 

Shuichi narrowed his gaze, “What do you mean? There’s nothing like that here”

“It’s small and dark purple. It looks lonely too”

 

“Oh!” He was talking about the old fashion styled purple box sitting on his nightstand. Shuichi almost forgot that he had this on his position still, it was one of his favourite games.

 

“Have you ever played a mystery game, Kokichi?”

 

That made the Supreme Leader’s eyes widen. Hate to admit it to himself, but he looked pretty cute when he’s interested in something.

 

“Well, these were from my lab. They have cards inside indicating a location, weapon, clues, and witnesses. You’re able to create your own mystery and then people have to solve it. Rantarō and I enjoy playing this”

“And you never invited me?!” He let out an exaggerated gasp, followed by placing his hand on his forehead, “Oh you two are so cruel! I’m so hurt!!”

 

“Because we believed you wouldn’t enjoy yourself. Now we can start it….”

 

Shuichi opened the box and began to organise them by subjects, neatly placed upon the bed. Kokichi sat with his legs crossed, waiting impatiently with a shaking foot.

 

“Give me a numb—“

“69”

“Why did I even bother asking” The Detective reaches under his bed to pull out a thick set of files.

 

“You have those under your bed?!”

“It’s for the game! That’s how we get the victim!”

 

Case file 69, the one Kokichi will deduce on who did it. Shuichi opened it and gave it a quite scan.

 

_ Danny A. Fitting, age 22, Male, American. Cause of death is drugs and shots in the chest. His body was discovered in a burning bakery. _

 

“Okay…” He took four witness cards, two location cards, three wounds cards, and two weapon cards.

 

“Wait” Kokichi raised his hand for his attention, “Do I get a prize if I get it right?”

 

“A prize?” What sort of prize? He doesn’t have anything to give!! Money? A day with Kokichi and Kokichi only? Make lunch for him? What does he even want?!

 

“If you’re able to correctly answer it the first try, you can tell me what prize you want, how about that?”

 

He liked the sound of that. A devilish smirk appeared on his face from the offer and nodded quickly. “Dealio!”

 

The game begins.

 

“Danny A. Smith is your victim” he waved a card of a person with dark curly hair.

Now it was in front of Kokichi.

 

“Does he have some sort of background? I need more story!!”

“U-Uh...hold on…” he went back to the file and attempted to find anything about his occupation.

“Is he married?! How tall is he?! I need more deets!”

 

“His occupation is a Hawk Trainer” He began, “Says he owns one named Poppy but she doesn’t live with him, lives in some sort of sanctuary. His height is 5 Foot 10, not married”

 

“A hawk, pretty badass!” He held up Danny’s card. “He likes Panta but dislikes boats! Now we have a character here!”

 

_ The fact that he gave him more traits than what’s given in the file. How peculiar of him. _

_ Makes it a bit more exciting honestly. _

 

“His body was discovered in a bakery right after there was a fire. He wasn’t in it, so there’s only a couple of burns on his body”

 

Placed down a card with the illustration of a bakery. Followed by that was one titled ‘burn injuries’ that was given to Kokichi.

 

“Two people work at this bakery” Shuichi now had two female cards in his grasp.

 

“I want to name them. Isabel and Naomi!”

“But they have...alright fine” He shrugged and set them down by the bakery.

 

“Isabel and Naomi work in this bakery. They are the owners of it matter of fact. They are really good friends with Danny, along with one other”

 

The fourth witness card, female.

 

“That’s Mia, she’s a bad bitch but the good kind. No one wants to mess with her. Isabel admired her for that”

 

Oh, Kokichi…Their background is different than Kokichi's, this might waver the case.

 

“Now, you know about the people and one location. Tell me, what other information do you wish to require?” Shuichi smirked at him. He’s done this type of case before, it was a little bit challenging. If the Ultimate Detective stumbles a bit, then it wouldn’t be a shocker if Kokichi trips.

 

For some reason, he noticed a faint shade of pink on the Supreme Leader’s cheeks.

How come?

 

“Don’t look at me like that” he grumbled, “Anyway, Tell me how long he’s been dead since his body has been discovered!”

“It said the time of death was 7:45 am, his body was discovered 10 am which is when the bakery opens”

 

Kokichi nodded.

“Location?”

“I told you, Bakery”

“He died in the Bakery?”

“Yes”

 

“Huh…that’s...that’s not right” his eyes narrowed in thought.

What in the world was going on in his head?

 

“Oh! I know who it was! Of course, it was Isabel!!”

 

“What?! You haven’t even done anything yet?!”

“Don’t believe me?! It’s Isabel! I know it is!”

“Hold on! We haven’t even gone through what happened beforehand!”

 

“Ugh, fine!!” He sighed heavily and crossed his arms.

 

“Where was he last night?”

“Danny just came back from work, he went back to the apartment. There was no one else who lives with him” That’s where he placed the last location card, an apartment.

 

“How often do the four of them meet up?”

“They meet up in the morning at the bakery. Isabel gets there at 8:30 am, Mia at 8:45 am, then Naomi at 9:15 am”

 

Kokichi huffed, “Strange how Mia gets there earlier yet she does not work there”

“She helps out with cleaning. For some reason, there are kids roaming about and break in. They don't even eat anything, just trash the place. These said kids are dangerous outside of bakery mishaps. There’s a lot of crime going on, these kids enjoy shooting dead bodies left behind in the chest”

 

“WAIT!! My organisation is part of this crime?! Aaawwww, Shuichi~ I love this~”

“I-I...Okay sure” Shuichi had to look away for a bit, his expression was adorable. He looked like a little kitten excited about a new toy.

 

“Hey!” Kokichi got on all fours, now just crawling into his lap. He nuzzled his head in his lap and stared up at Shuichi with even brighter purple eyes.

_ How is he so cute? I cannot focus because of it! _

 

“So!! I want to know more about the other three!! Explain pwease!!”

“Don't you want to learn more about the wounds? All you know is that his body was there in a fire!”

 

Kokichi shook his head, “The three!”

 

_ Playing this with him is so...scattered. _

 

“Isabel and Naomi both work in the bakery like I said. They specialise in cinnamon rolls, best seller, everyone gets them! Isabel is very lively, interacts with the customers often, and always has a smile on her face. Naomi resides in the back most of the time. She prepares everything, but the both of them bake together.”

 

“Cute, now Mia!”

 

“She’s a gambler. Mia also works with medicine, that is it”

Shuichi waved two wounded cards above him. Picture of a gun and one with drugs.

 

“Think it’s strange that Mia works with medicine and there is a wounded card for the use of drugs?”

 

“Do any of them require to have medicine?”

“Ah, good point. Naomi has pills to take that were prescribed by Mia. When she’s there in the morning, Mia drops them off and gives them to Isabel. That is when Isabel gives it to Naomi”

 

“Do they do any baking before they start?”

The Detective nodded, “They bake special rolls just for Mia and Danny!”

 

Now Kokichi was quiet. He tapped his chin in thought with his tongue barely sticking out. Thinking face? Seems like it.

 

“Yup, I knew it”

“What?”

“He didn’t die in the bakery, he died while heading there?”

 

_ What? _

 

“His cause of death was just drugs but he was also shot. That means the two weapon cards that you have on you is Naomi’s medicine and a gun, right?”

 

Shuichi revealed those two cards and nodded.

“Thought so. The fire was then meant to be a cover-up as if that was his cause of death. BUT that’s stupid!  She did all of that to blame Naomi~”

 

“Who? Kokichi, your explanations are all over the place!”

 

“HUSH HUSH HUSH!” Kokichi waved his arms around, “Hush, Squishy. I  _ know  _ what I’m doing!”

 

_ Did he just call me squishy?  _

 

“Both the fire and shots were a cover-up. Those were done to make it seem like those hooligans did it, but he actually died by means of the drug. That drug is Naomi’s medicine in which Isabel took from Mia”

 

Shuichi crossed his arms.

 

“And I supposed that drug is highly dangerous to those who don’t need it. So, the day before Isabel made a special treat for Danny which he had at night. His body started to fail the next morning and that’s when Isabel caught sight of such a thing and allowed him to die. That’s when she took him to the bakery, shot him, and then started a fire. They would think someone else did it but they only shoot dead bodies. If he was found in the bakery then the ruffians would’ve have shot him. Because he would be  _ alive  _ in an environment like that! He would’ve had let himself in the  _ locked  _ bakery! But the only way he was able to get inside is because Isabel had keys!”

 

“Alright, then explain the times they get there”

“It’s clear to see Isabel knew what was about to happen and then took action, so she left a bit early to make sure everything went according to plan. When did they all go to the bakery and notice the fire?”

 

“They all got there…” the detective pulled out the fire, “They got there at 8 am because of the fire”

 

“And Danny died at 745am! So then between that and 8 am, Isabel was setting everything up”

 

“W-Well…” There was nothing else to say, Kokichi was right. He was right from the beginning actually.

They said in the file they believed at first he died by the fire, but then after investigation, it was concluded it was by drugs.

Everything went…not as planned. They had to do classes where they pretend in a trial and they had to follow a procedure or else they would fail.

 

_ “If we did it like this, then we would get nowhere! Just ask and go!” Kokichi pouted at one point. _

 

He’s so interesting, he got the same answer but went through it different than others. What a mind Kokichi has, different than others for sure. Many believed he wasn’t that intelligent, mainly because of his childish attitude. That was very untrue, he could easily outsmart everyone in the academy.

 

"But to be honest, it might not be in the file, but I think Isabel was trying to aim for Mia. After all, she is a gambler. They had some beef and then Isabel wanted revenge. I did say that Isabel looked up to her~"

Kokichi sat up on the bed, sat criss-cross applesauce, and smiled at Shuichi.

 

“So?”

 

“There’s...more than meets the eye for you, that’s for sure” he began, “You’re correct, Isabel did it. Congratulations”

 

“Awesome!” Kokichi threw his arms up happily. Now he had to be ready for the worst part; his reward.

 

It could be anything...playing tag with him for hours, being his servant, giving him piggyback rides—

 

“Kiss me”

“W-Wh—“

 

He couldn’t even finish, Kokichi snuggled himself close to him and gave the Detective a nuzzle.

 

“That’s it, a kiss”

“Are you sure?! A kiss, nothing more?!”

He nodded.

 

“I...fine” he may have sounded calm, but his cheeks never grew so red. He never kissed anyone, even if it was on the cheek.

 

“Here goes nothing…” he brought his lips close to his cheek and left a peck.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Kokichi, being the sneaky one he is, turned his head and pressed his lips against Shuichi’s.

It took a couple of heartbeats to realise that wasn’t his cheek.

 

“H-Hmph!” Shuichi attempt to pull away, but the Supreme Leader wrapped his arms around his waist. He couldn’t object, it was as if he did was  _ ordering him to keep going. _

Is this his talent being in use?

 

Before he knew it, one hand reached into his purple hair and giving it a little tug.

 

“H-Hmmmph!” Kokichi grunted and exhaled out of his nose stubbornly. He must have not wanted to take over.

However, Shuichi had to pull away now, staring at him with wide amber eyes.

 

Was he upset? Was he angry? Frustrated? Flustered? In awe? Confused?!

 

It felt so nice though. The feeling of his lips with his own melted his heart. He felt like nothing can take him down that moment, no one can break him, he was above everyone else…how come?

Was it because it was Kokichi? Someone who believed that about himself?

 

“Thank you!” He giggled, “You can’t be mad at me for that. I said I wanted a kiss but I never said how or where!”

“I…” Shuichi’s cheeks were on fire.

 

“That was fun though! I hope we are able to play again! Maybe then I can get more kisses~”

 

“W-Wait!”

Before Kokichi was able to jump off the bed, he felt on to his sleeve rather harshly. He looked at the detective with the utmost confusion. Surely he would’ve wanted him to leave at once?

 

“How about I kiss you again? I mean...you might get sick”

“Then you care for me? I am in! Kiss me, you Detective!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night, Reader! If you enjoyed, hopefully I will have more (and better) content for you!!


End file.
